La batalla de campo Giadelli
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Relata la batalla que se dio entre enanos y hombres del este durante la guerra del anillo. esta historia participa en el 4to reto: "13 para 1, 1 para 13"


Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto #4 reto...13 para 1 y uno para 13 (el de los enanos).

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.R.R. Tolkien y sus herederos.

* * *

**La batalla de campo Giadelli.  
**

* * *

Dori observaba como las tropas del este se iban acercando al campo Giadelli de forma completamente amenazadora. El enano sospechaba que eran bastante numerosos, por la polvareda que producían al acercarse y sabía que aun con sus refuerzos provenientes de colinas de hierro, sus fuerzas no alcanzaban para reñir con las fuerzas que llegaban del este. Todo dependía de que tan astuto fuera en el campo de batalla.

Los campos Giadelli eran amplios terrenos planos que servían de paso entre dos cordilleras, perfecto para los carromatos y caballos que transportaban a las tropas de aurigas encargadas de la ofensiva. Aquello jugaba a favor de los contrarios

Meses atrás e impulsados por los deseos de Sauron, los hombres de Rhun enviaron delegados a negociar la rendición de cada pueblo en Rhovanion su rendición, incluyendo el reino de Valle y aliados. Dori y Dwalin fueron enviados como los representantes de Erebor en la negociación que se llevó a cabo.

-Les estamos ofreciendo una alianza muy ventajosa, nuestras tropas son numerosas y ustedes no soportarían el asedio. –comento un individuo gigantesco, probablemente uno de los capitanes de los hombres del este. –es imposible para ustedes, pobres enanos, detener una embestida de nuestras fuerzas.

-Vaya, así que piensan que los enanos somos presas fáciles. –Comento Dori. –Veo que usted tiene la desgracia de nunca haber enfrentado a un enano. Entonces sabría de lo que somos capaces.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Excavar?

-Le sorprendería ver lo que podemos hacer con palas y picos, además de excavar. –respondió amenazante Dwalin, Dori intento pensar en algo antes que se desatara una catástrofe.

De repente, un aterrador individuo hizo acto de presencia. Era una figura alta y maléfica, su manto era negro, al igual que su armadura y su yelmo de cimera alta.

-Bueno, parece que esta negociación no avanza, déjenme proponerles algo. Mi señor Sauron les ofrece los 3 anillos de enano que tiene bajo su control, a cambio de su completa lealtad.

Aquel ofrecimiento tomo por sorpresa a los dos enanos.

-Vaya, eso fue sorpresivo. –Dori comenzó a dudar de su misión, su raza había deseado tanto recuperar esos anillos. No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus pares, tanto si aceptaba, como si lo rechazaba. –No sé qué decir…

Dwalin sospecho que su compañero tenía serias dudas y busco una forma de entrarlo en razón. Dio un golpe con su hacha sobre la mesa más cercana y esta se partió en dos.

-Yo si tengo unas palabras para usted, espantapájaros caminante. –Dijo con voz golpeada el enano de barba azul. -Creo que ustedes no entienden. ¡Nosotros no negociamos por objetos que por derecho nos pertenecen!

-¡Acaso osan rechazar la clemencia que os ofrece mi señor! ¡Acaso piensan que su arrogancia era fácilmente perdonada!

-¡Somos Enanos Barbiluengos de Erebor, nosotros no nos arrodillamos ante nada o ante nadie!

-¡Los hombres de Valle y Esgaroth tampoco! –gritaron los representantes del rey Brand, poco después.

-Te recomiendo que tú y tus hombres se retiren. Dile a tu señor que tendrá guerra en Valle. –dijo Dori.

-Idiotas… ¡mi señor no perdonara este insulto! -Vocifero el así llamado "Boca de Sauron".

-Espero que para la próxima, tenga a la mano pruebas que sustenten tu amenaza.

-así lo hare. –comento siniestramente, mientras él y sus hombres se retiraban del lugar.

Todos los pormenores de la negociación fueron relatados al rey Dain, quien estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaron ambos. Tomo la decisión de ordenar que se fortificara el campo Giadelli y envió a Dori a dirigir la defensa.

Las fuerzas enemigas se acercaban cada vez más, podía escucharse los trotes de los caballos.

-puede que la naturaleza esté en nuestra contra, puede que nuestros enemigos piensen que son imbatibles…aún no saben de lo que los enanos son capaces.

La multitud de caballos y jinetes se agolparon para realizar un ataque contundente contra los enanos. Parecía que no habría salvación para los enanos, fue entonces que el plan de Dori rindió frutos. La tierra comenzó a hundirse a los pies de los equinos, revelando que los enanos habían excavado por debajo de ellos, varias filas de trincheras.

Dori observaba con satisfacción como la vanguardia quedaba atrapada en las trincheras, mientras el paso de las filas posteriores era frenado y obstaculizado. El enano dio la orden a sus fuerzas que atacaran sin miramientos.

Los enanos, acostumbrados al combate en lugares compactos, acabaron con facilidad con bastantes hombres del Este. Los oficiales de los Aurigas no salían de su sorpresa. Desesperados, pues históricamente su caballería era imbatible. -Así habían conquistado el reino de Rhovanion hacia un milenio.- lanzaban a sus hombres a una muerte segura, esperando que cambiaran la balanza.

No muy lejos del campo de batalla, ocultos en la alta maleza de las laderas ponientes de la montaña, un grupo de jinetes se encontraban observando el combate. Eran hombres nacidos en el valle norte de Anduin, especialistas en la montura que habían sido enviados a auxiliar a las fuerzas de Dori.

-Veo que los enanos lo hacen mejor de lo que esperaba, han logrado cumplir con la parte difícil…no les caería mal un poco de ayuda.

En un rápido y efectivo movimiento, los jinetes descendieron por las laderas y tomaron por sorpresa la retaguardia. El golpe fue tan efectivo, que las bajas fueron altas entre los invasores, capturaron muchos prisioneros y se apoderaron de los pertrechos y alimentos.

El mismo capitán que se había burlado de los enanos,

-¡Esto no puede ser, no puede…!

Sus últimas palabras se le quedaron en los labios, un enano le cerceno la cabeza antes que pudiese finalizar su frase.

.

Al final de la jornada, Dori observo el campo repleto de cadaveres enemigos; aunque manteniendo la cautela, pues la guerra no habia terminado.

* * *

_La Batalla de campo Giadelli se llevo a cabo, como muchas otras batallas importantes, el 15 de Marzo del 3019 al noroeste del reino de Valle. _

_Esta batalla es muy recordada por el heroismo como enanos de Erebor, Iron Hills y algunos refuerzos venidos del norte del Anduin vencieron a una division entera de hombres venidos del este: Aurigas en su mayoria y algunos aliados, que segun calculos modernos, quintuplicaban el numero de los defensas._

_Recordemos que si no hubiese sido por el valor de Dori y sus tropas, la batalla del Valle y el sitio de Erebor habria sido mas complicada y probablemente resultase mas dificil la reconquista.  
_


End file.
